dead_hopefandomcom-20200213-history
Oskar Fermir
Appearance Oskar wears a red shirt with a sweatshirt that is torn on his right arm. His bandana has ghosts on it, with a sinister face behind it. He also has a necklace with a cross on it, indicating he possibly believes in a god. Information From what was given, Oskar is the leader of Plaguebringers, a faction who only cares about chaos and nothing more. Sometimes, it was said he was a church boy, or believed in a god, however nothing is confirmed. He was first described to say that he's exhausted, showing that he is a hardworking person, which is also shown in Season 2/Chapter 10: Forgotten Pieces when he scolds Kiri for getting members killed without his permission, telling her that there could be a war between Plaguebringers and New Dawn. Dead Hope Timeline * In Season 2/Chapter 8:Stick and Rubble, Kiri mentions his name, saying he gave the opportunity to hunt for Karina and Erdrin. * In Season 2/Chapter 9: Reconstruct What's Broken, Oskar is pissed at Kiri for taking men without consent, but nontheless, lets it go for now. * In Season 2/Chapter 10: Forgotten Pieces, he is faced with Kiri as they eventually get in a heated argument, trying to tell Kiri that they could get in a war, Kiri dismisses this by saying that she’s killed people that could cause trouble for them. He eventually gets angry at her and demands her to leave the room, in which she follows. He eventually talks to Austin that he needs those members, saying that he can sense that New Dawn is planning something. * In Season 3/Chapter 1: Remembrance, he tasks Kiri to gather "the psychopath, Aaron, and punching bag" for a mission. ** Those people were eventually revealed to be Nessie and Gen. * In Season 3/Chapter 5: Discussion, he confirms to Kiri that Plaguebringers and New Dawn are going to war. * In Season 3/Chapter 8: New Faces, he wakes up to see a crowd around an unconsious Clark, presumably hours after Austin shot him in the shoulder in Season 3/Chapter 6: Betrayal But New Friends, he takes him to the medical ward and is then given the news that Kiri and Austin left Plaguebringers, resulting in him gathering Jess, Nessie, and Orochi. * In Season 3/Chapter 10: Mourn, he wakes up to see Satsunashi struggling with an undead Clark, shooting him. He realizes that it was Orochi who killed Clark, revealing the news to Nessie as they both agree to be in a closed relationship. * In Season 4/Chapter 3: Interludes, he's shown talking to Nessie about tasking Andrew to go out to kill Kiri, Austin, and Orochi. * In Season 4/Chapter 5: Set Up, he's radioed by Andrew that he found where the trio was residing, calling over a small force with Andrew. * In Season 4/Chapter 7: Questions and Answers, he is mentioned by Andrew. * In Season 4/Chapter 10: Interlude Pt.2, he is mentioned by Hatoshi. * In Season 4/Chapter 12: We Bring What You Did To Us, he is shown with Nessie and Seriani during the Plaguebringer's base raid, in which he eventually dies to Ashen. Death He eventually dies in Season 4/Chapter 12: We Bring What You Did To Us where he engages in a bloody fist fight with Ashen, shooting her stomach which resulted in her shooting him in the arm, shoulder, and stomach, having him fall on the floor as they both bleed to death. Trivia * Oskar is probably a religious person before the outbreak. * Seemingly a lot of people love Oskar and his design. ** Nobody knows why though * The author explains that Oskar supposedly has dark circles under his eyes. ** This was thoroughly shown in Season 2/Chapter 10: Forgotten Pieces * Oskar has a foot fetish. ** This was noted in Season 3/Chapter 1: Remembrance when Kiri specifically says that he's not taking her feet. ** This was also said from the writer before that chapter. * For a long time, it was actually considered official that Oskar had adopted Seriani and Satsunashi before they were even introduced, but it wasn't until S4/C12 until it was shown. Category:Character Category:Plaguebringers Category:Deceased